Divergent
Beatrice Prior is just a normal sixteen-year-old teenager, or so she thinks. In Divergent, written by Veronica Roth, the setting is a city that is split into five groups that are called factions. These factions separate people on their behavior. This city is home to these factions: Abnegation (the Selfless), Amity (The Peaceful), Candor (The Honest), Erudite (The Intelligent), and Dauntless (The Brave). When you are sixteen years old, you take the aptitude test, it places you in the faction you belong in. But, there is a rare situation where the test doesn't work on someone, and these people are called Divergent. The leaders are not in favor of the Divergents, they try to kill them off. Thankfully, most people are not Divergent. But how can you surrvive if you are? Factions Abnegation: Is the selfless they help the factionless people after they failed to compete the tasks to be apart of the faction they chose. Also, they were chosen to run the city. Amity: Is the peaceful they garden and are happy 24/7 they are the ones that supply food to all of the factions. Bread is what makes them happy, so bread is kind of like a drug to those who live in Amity. Candor: Always are honest, they can NEVER tell a lie. They also believe that the only things in life are honesty and lying which are represented by their faction colours which are black and white. Erudite: Are the brains of the city. They think that they should be the leaders of the city instead of the Abnegation. Dauntless: They are brave and fearless, they do what they want and they police the city. Divergent: Could be part of more than one faction. Factionless: Are the group of people who were rejected by their faction. They live in poverty. They are also continually ridiculed. Meet Beatrice Prior Beatrice Prior is an average, sixteen-year-old girl from the Abnegation faction. Today she will take the aptitude test. When she goes into the room, the serum is injected into her and she is immediately thrusted into a simulation, a vision in your brain that feels real. But Divergents can tell if they are in a simulation. When Beatrice finally comes out of the simulation, the test administrator tells her that the test didn't work on her. She's Divergent. Beatrice is sent home early, left confused and scared for her life by the day's events. She fears that Jeanine Matthews (leader of Erudite) will seek her out and kill her, trying once more to bring the population of Divergents to a zero. Beatrice must quickly decide what faction she will choose Choosing Day Choosing Day is a yearly ceremony (held on the day after the aptitude test is taken) when the sixteen-year-olds take a blade, cut across their palm, and drop their blood into a bowl that represents the factions. When Beatrice arrives, her brother (that is a few months older than her so he's still sixteen) goes to choose before her. After, Beatrice who is still unsure, cuts her palm and throws her hand between the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls, the blood dribbling onto the carpet. She stops and thinks, "I am selfish. I am brave," before holding her hand over the Dauntless bowl and letting the red liquid sizzle onto the burning coals that represents the brave.